Broken mask
by Ulquiorras-despair
Summary: Ulquiorras’ emotions are always tampered with by the inferior yet louder Grimmjow, eventually the fourths mask wavers and he decides to regain control. Warning yaoi in chapter two UlquixGrimmy not sure if should be M or not lol
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I wanted to write something that involved Ulquiorra and the idea hit me with a spoon whilst I was watching an episode n it made me want to write. Ulquiorras' nerves are always tampered with by the inferior yet smexy Grimmjow and thus this popped into my head though I don't think I worded it to well. Blast! Oh and enjoy!

The Fourth Espadas mask crumbles

Las Noches …. The home and battle ground for the fourth espada. But, he hadn't always been the 'fourth espada' he had once been as low as any other hollow struggling to feast on the delicious souls of wandering humans. The last time he had ventured to the human realm things had looked so bizarrely different to how he remembered it being when he first witnessed his existence as a mindless hollow desperate for the purest candy of all. The candy was the whole in which he had grown so attached to the sensation of devouring, every last delicious piece like some forbidden fruit that made him stronger and stronger with each solitary bite. The lust drove him and so many others crazy at the weakest level of being. But that was the past and now he, Ulquiorra Schiffer the fourth espada, would stand superior to all those that had once made him tremble in his animalistic form.

In an empty pure white hallway the Arrancar stood, near an arched window completely still and emotionless, his all seeing emeralds fixed intensely on the blue haired panther screeching in the far off murky distance. Of course once again it was screaming and raging that it was the king, that it was superior to even him the one given the number four. That panthera often sneered of his equality with him, it disturbed him and it was this agitation that had him staring so intensely into the violent scene. Watching as the beast cleaved every other creature near him, the fourth lifted his head ever so slightly, hand going subconsciously to his chest where the four shone under his coat. He knew how to calm his nerves; it was what he had to do every time that Grimmjow pissed him off.

Elegantly he leapt over the wall, gliding slowly to the dusty ground he landed on both feet and started to walk calmly towards where the animal was roaring. There was no rush; the sixth would not leave until he had devoured every other worthless piece of trash that surrounded him. Still, the thought of him slipping off crossed the fourths mind as he contemplated using his superiority to land next to Grimmjow with one step, or perhaps in front. He would enjoy the look of momentary fear in the wild animals stunning blue eyes. Deciding to indeed leap next to the panther, who was to busy having a tantrum to notice his arrival, he slapped the blue haired creature with an insane force and well placed back hand resulting in the lower creature being sent hurtling backwards. Those fowl words the blue haired arrancar roared echoed into the fourths mind, it pleased him to hear the panther break.

As the angry espada tried to lift his body off of the ground, a cero blast from the fourth slammed into his back pinning him to the sandy floor. Watching exhilarated as his prey twitched and tried to use his own cero against it, the fourth stepped to Gimmjow's side, looking down at him purposefully. He spoke, his untouched by emotion voice stating calmly.

"You disturbed Aizen-sama's thoughts, Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra you bastard!" the caged cat's roar pleased the vampire-like arrancar.

"So, I shall be the one to deal out your punishment." Gently he placed his foot on the trapped form beneath him and violently stamped down onto the well sculpted stomach. Sending blow after blow until the ground itself caved and the blue-nett lay covered in blood with badly broken bones deforming his well built body.

"Know your place, Grimmjow," the fourth turned with grace on the spot. "You will never surpass me." He would have left it at that not wishing to dirty his feet on the unworthy beast had it not screamed at him.

"Bastard!" The bloody mess was still able to move; Ulquiorra noted this and felt his mask of calm characteristics crumbling down. _'Foolish creature, you can barely stand and you still have the nerve to call me back. Fine, I shall dominate you in a way an animal with no pack understands.'_

Grabbing hold of the broken body the fourth gazed into Grimmjow's eyes, making sure the beast was conscious after punching him with shattering force a few times. Surroundings blurred sharply as he moved with insane speed towards his destination, the outskirts of hueco mundu looming ever nearer. Sharply he threw the now limp body to the ground, stood hands in pockets and watched patiently waiting for it to move or talk.

"Ulquiorra," it wasn't too long before the panther growled. "Where the fuck did you take me?"

"The place that gives me the authority to show you what true superiority really is Grimmjow." Still the gap between them would remain, the fourth would never let the sixth even graze him, and he could feel his mask slowly returning as his nerves stopped trembling within his small frame.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?"

Looming shadows spread around them as the fourths underlings slipped in, snarling and growling at the sight of the broken espada. For he was nothing but a wrecked toy now and after this Ulquiorra would no longer have to dirty his hands and mind thinking about and touching the sixth. '_This is what happens when you dare to question my authority and supreme powers, Grimmjow._'

"Goodbye, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

Yes he, the fourth espada, would stand and watch as the lesser hollows tried to devour the struggling panther. Knowing only to well that the sixth would survive the assault he allowed them to fight against him also in the knowledge that they were slowly being devoured by the wounded animal. But Grimmjow didn't know that he would live, it was this that made the fourth relish in triumph as he gazed upon the scene, at the struggling beast that had only just realised the loss of his sword letting out a roar of despair towards the departing fourth. With a swish of his coat the untouched arrancar turned and started to glide away, the sixths sword clasped tightly in his hand, a worthy prize to settle the tension and calm the fourth with ease. Just like always whenever the lesser creature dared to step out of line and question his, Ulquiorra Schiffers', authority. Now Grimmjow Jaegerjaques knew true despair at his hand and this delicious pleasure running through his veins would last a while before the sixth made another attempt, but for now he was contempt and his mentally stable mask had returned completely healed.

-End-

Was it any good???? Yay to ulquigrimmy goodness! He lusts for Grimmjow really I am just lame at writing yaoi/slash lol, for pure smexy yaoi read YOWL!! It's truly epic! Oh and this will probably remain a one-shot unless I pluck up the courage to write yaoi and have Grimmjow go after Ulquiorra but I'm not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok another chapter! I did write one and this one contains full on yaoi … so um yeah I attempted it …

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach =D

Chapter two- A panthers rage, a bats lust

Landing gracefully the exhausted panther reached the stairs to Ulquiorras quarters, only to find the bat standing sideways at the top of them calmly looking down at him. Furious and battered the sixth roared in utter loathing towards the masked bat standing on the winding stairs above him. It pissed him off when others looked fucking down at him especially the fourth espada!

"You should leave whilst you still can, Grimmjow." He spoke in that same monotone way, but to Grimmjow it sounded laced with smugness and superiority making the panthers blood boil past the point of return.

"You fucking bastard! I'll make you pay for treating me like some common Gillian!"

"Aizen-sama claimed you were causing him migraine troubles." The fourth answered shortly eyes closed, uninterested in what the lower number had to whine about. "I had to follow orders, Grimmjow."

"You couldn't even do the dirty work yourself, what sort of arrancar are you." Grimmjow's tone seemed quieter, more muttered and full of actual thought then his normal random curses and agitated deep snarls.

"I gain nothing from answering your questions, go and sort out the intruders. I have to follow Aizen-samas orders to keep the woman safe." He turned gracefully on the spot, opening his orbs as he did so.

Pouncing forwards in a sharp sonido the sixth blocked the fourths exit, now glaring down at the male from the top of the white stairs. He had little right to stand in such a way to Ulquiorra, and this the raven haired arrancar disliked somewhat with a narrow of his orbs he observed closely. But before he could move pass the panther growled threateningly, only one intention seemed to shine in his orbs, which was to tear Ulquiorra limb from limb slowly and painfully until the fourth screamed that he was the weaker of the two.

"Why the fuck should I follow your bullshit orders, Ulquiorra!?"

"Your number proves it, Grimmjow." It was driving his patience nuts even looking at the blue haired beast in front of him self.

"Numbers?" he scoffed furiously snatching out and grabbing the fourth by the collar. "Like I give a fuck about numbers? I'll break your skinny little body like a splint of wood!"

In a swift motion the fourth slipped his small hand around the wrist of the larger male, all the time keeping his right hand in his pocket. With a sharp twist he pulled the hand away with ease, an odd smirk seamed to flitter across the green eyes which unnerved the blue haired panther. Ulquiorra brought his left hand down still clasping hold of the struggling wrist so that Grimmjows' knee gave way and the panther fell sharply onto the staircase, tumbling from shock at the sudden speed and strength of the fourth espada, who now simply stood in that same way he always did, head slightly raised looking down at him. His green eyes shone with the words his mouth need not speak, 'try again, if you dare.'

"I know, I know you're scared of me, you've never seen my released form and it's that unknowing which frightens you-"

"And you Grimmjow, struggling to accept that you're no longer the king you were so desperate to be, I have known for months that your powers have stopped developing." Ulquiorra interrupted turning his back on the fuming larger hollow swiftly and taking the few steps to the exit he paused hearing the words of a release.

"Fuck you! Grind Pantera!!" Grimmjows roar made Ulquiorra spin back around eyes growing wide from shock. "I'll fucking show you what happens when you fuck with me Ulquiorra!"

"Impossible." His mask wavered once more, and the thoughts slammed into his complex mind, was it true did he fear Grimmjow? Though the panthers' words made him falter for a second he shook it off, of course he didn't.

He darted forwards kicking Grimmjows chest making the newly released panther snarl in anger as he bared his fangs.

"Perhaps tonight, I tame you for the last time Grimmjow." His green orbs shone with a mild hint of lust as his slim legs carried him to where the little cat now lay twitching trying to get back up, but his broken arms and legs refused to support him.

"What?" Now the fear reflected in Grimmjows eyes, but there was a small hint of curiosity within as well.

"Do you want to know true despair?" Ulquiorra smirked, his eyes becoming dark. "I can show it to you; I can even force it into you."

"Don't come near me," he whispered, half scrambling back down the stairs, Grimmjows own tough expression was gone and it pleased the bat to see that finally unleashing his riatsu had worked and it felt oh so good.

Ulquiorra's riatsu reflected that of his personality, dark and longing for things he did not fully comprehend. Though now there was something he did understand the fact that animals in the wild gain there territory over weaker beasts that dare speak out against the superior ones. It was this that drove Ulquiorra into this odd state of mind he was not used to, it was also this that the panther sensed and made him want to get away from the male that always looked down at him.

"You talk tough, but you're weak. Through my eyes, I can see it, the way you cower in fear and it's the insecure side that is true, so try to hide from me." He smirked again eyes growing narrowed in anticipation and enjoyment; it felt good, using what he knew best to control the blue haired cat. "Try to run, try to flee, I will find you, and make you mine forever."

Grimmjow even now in his released form was sprawled over the bottom of the staircase, his tail between his legs. Blue eyes widened in an unnatural fear that had crawled up within him, Ulquiorra's riatsu keeping him firmly pinned down, he couldn't move. Unable to defend himself physically Grimmjow opened his mouth and snarled as loudly as he could, pouring all of his riatsu into the attack. Then the creepiest sound he had ever heard reached his ears, Ulquiorra laughing, the fourth still was standing; clothes in tatters head threw back in roaring laughter.

'This is how you feel Grimmjow, now it's my turn to be on top, of you.' He threw his torn jacket to the floor; drawing Murciélago from its hilt he held it against Grimmjow's neck. Bending over the strewn male Ulquiorra slowly glided his blade down, placing pressure against the side of the panthers' throat. His laughing stopped as he composed himself, it hurt to laugh in such a way, he still did not understand what had made him laugh like that, and it confused him that he could even laugh.

"Kill me if it'll suite you Ulquiorra." Grimmjow snarled half smugness mildly returning, the fourth poured his riatsu through his sword making it flow into the struggling espada.

"Despair does not kill out rightly, Grimmjow. You will scream for me first and then you will die by my talons as they slowly pierce through your flesh and through your heart, making you bleed to death slowly as there will be no hope of recovery after that."

Grimmjow opened his mouth, a red light glowing bright within, but Ulquiorra was quick to slam his blade straight through the panther's neck, killing his cero with ease. The scream of shock pleased the black bats ears.

"Are you there yet, are your eyes dimming with death? No, you still somehow believe yourself to be superior to me, so fine, ill show you in the way a beast can understand."

Ulquiorras' delectate palms flew down as he leapt onto the sixths pinned body, as long as his hunger remained strong the lesser arrancar wouldn't be able to escape the stairs of fun. He leant down and hissed into Grimmjows pointed ear, grabbing the cats' tail and tugging it roughly upwards.

"By the time I'm finished, you won't dare look me in the eye, ever again." It was odd he was talking so much, yet it felt necessary as he used his free hand to slice the tips of his fingers through the body suit that covered most of Grimmjows' well sculpted released body.

"What are you doing?!" The bluenette roared making Ulquiorra raise his head back, analyzing the fact Grimmjow could still talk even with a sword through his throat. Struggling and trying to raise his arms to claw at Ulquiorra's face, it infuriated him as his claws just about touched the pale skin before the bat turned quickly and nipped at the palm making it retreat backwards blood spurting from the fresh wound.

"What does it look like, panther?"

The bluenette turned away when he felt the sudden sharp pain, it made him gasp from shock and oddly intriguing pleasure.

"Ulquiorra," his breathless groan was shushed immediately by the bats fangs biting down hard on the side of his blood covered neck, longingly lapping up the blood whilst pushing himself in deeper and deeper in time with the panthers groans.

He let his head throw itself back, groaning eyes closing clutching the muscularly thigh against his own much smaller thigh. This was how it was meant to be between them, and Grimmjow would know never to dare question his authority again. Left hand sliding around the back of Grimmjows legs he forced easier access, panting deliciously as he lapped up the fresh blood from where his teeth had just bitten into, chuckling knowing that the panther was in agony and utter bliss at the same time. It tasted luscious as he drank the sticky bloody substance from Grimmjows waist, not allowing the bluenette all the satisfaction he pushed Grimmjow down harder listening to a sickening snap from the males' hip bone.

"Ulquiorra!" the breathless strained pant was the last thing the bat heard as he felt his own release wash through him, satisfying his every need as the panther gasped for breath his blue eyes staring blankly upwards in mild defeat.

"As you scream my name, know Grimmjow that you belong to me." He whispered whilst re-arranging his belt and tattered trousers with his left hand still resting against his sword, sprawled over the panther half of his energy already gone.

The fourth stood graceful as always, mask returning perfectly across his calm face whilst his hair fell back around neatly into the curve at the front. Pulling his sword back out of the ground and out of the sixths neck as he relaxed his over reacting body it resounded within his mind, Grimmjows screams of his name. For a brief moment he stood on the steps surveying the panther feeling once again at ease in his mind, he was superior. The panther had barely even struggled against his binds showing during their little session he had surrendered.

"Fuck…" the word was barely audible but there. "You, Ulquiorra" The bats eyes widened in a mixture of conflicting emotions. "You call that a fuck? You really are fucking lower then I, Aizen can do better than that."

The fourth turned suddenly sensing another's presence.

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra whispered.

"My dear Ulquiorra," the smug shinigami sneered, "you are wrong you both belong, to me."

-End-

So how was it? Review please *-big eyes-


End file.
